A new generation
by cindythechef
Summary: How will Shawn and Henry move on with life after Santabarbaratown 2. This is how I would envision the series winding up ;(


Shawn sat next to Juliet in her car on the way to his Father's house. He was so in love with the blonde sitting next to him. He was thrilled to be marrying her next week. Shawn Spencer, excited about getting married, must be love, he thought.

Juliet looked at Shawn looking at her and smiled. She asked, "What do you think your Dad wants to tell us?" Shawn shrugged his shoulders and then patted Juliet's stomach. The whole world knew now that Juliet was four months pregnant with his baby.

They sat the rest of the way in silence, both lost in their own memories. They smiled as they remembered the events of the last year.

Shawn told Juliet the truth about him not being Psychic and she was furious. She broke up with him. Shawn smiled at the thought of all the things he had to do to win her back.

With the help of Lassiter of all people, he did win her back and that night was the night that Baby Sasha was conceived. He was so thrilled with the thought of a daughter to love.

They pulled into his Dad's driveway and they walked up to the front door hand in hand. Henry saw them and met them at the door.

He smiled a huge smile when he saw Juliet and her baby bump walking down the sidewalk. He patted Juliet' bump and told Baby Sasha, "Hi Sasha Bug, Grandpa loves you and cant wait to play."

Both Juliet and Shawn looked at each other like, who is this old man and what has he done with Henry. Truth of the matter was Henry had mellowed a lot since being shot by his old partner. He almost died then and Henry decided that he was going to live every day after that.

The group walked into the house and was greeted with boxes. Shawn looked puzzled. "Dad what's with all the boxes? Going somewhere?"

Henry smiled and said, "Yes and No. Before I explain let me give you kids your wedding gift." He handed Shawn and Juliet each a little box. When they opened the box he found two keys and two key chains that had Spencer Family Home engraved on them. Shawn looked at his dad wondering what the keys were for.

Henry told the two that he was packing up to move into a condo down the road not far. He wanted to give them the house so they could raise Sasha in the house where Shawn was raised.

Shawn and Juliet stood there stunned looking at the smiling father soon to be grandfather. Henry smiled and said, "This house needs a family to live in it not a tired old man." He looked at Juliet with tears in his eyes, "You are about to give me a granddaughter to love. A year ago I thought I would never get out of the hospital much less see my Grandbabies. Let me give you a good home filled with memories for her to grow up in."

Juliet broke out into tears and wrapped her arms around Henry, "Thank you so, so much we would be honored to raise our daughter here."

When she was done she went to the bathroom to freshen up leaving the two Spencer men to talk. Shawn looked at his Dad and asked, "Hey Pops, you sure about the house thing? Where is this condo? It isn't far is it because I know I am going to be needing my Papa Bear close."

Henry smiled and grabbed his son in a huge bear hug. He told him, "The condo is a three minute walk down that side road. I can be here anytime you need me to be. Cupping Shawn's face in his hands he said, "I am so proud of the man you have become. You are going to be a great Dad and Juliet is a wonderful woman. I love you kid and I can't wait for this to be home to a new generation of Spencer's"

Shawn held his Dad tight thinking back to the past year when he almost lost him. He told his Dad he loved him and he was so happy he was here to see Sasha be born. He pulled away from the hug and looked at his Dad worried. His Dad asked what is wrong? "What if all the times you and Mom cursed me with a child three times as hyper as me worked?"

Henry busted out laughing and patted him on the shoulder, "I am sure you will be able to handle whatever she throws your way. If that parent curse works I guess Sasha may be my only grandchild." They both laughed and went into the kitchen to start dinner.


End file.
